Riku's Nobody?
by Sora96
Summary: It is a story about a kid named ryan from twilight town and he is riku's nobody. he gets taught bu yuffie merlin leon aerith and such. oh if you want a spoiler on the future of the story please review
1. A Struggle Match Gone Wrong

Riku's Nobody?  
Ch.1 A Struggle Match Gone Wrong "What do you mean Pence? A monster? I really don't think so."I said. He looked at me with pleading eyes trying to get me to beileve his story. I looked ahead and saw the struggle match underway. I ran and barley made it to the arena. "Ok! Lets start the first match. Ryan V.S Hayner!" announced the announcer. I took out my struggle weapon and lunged at him. He side stepped and tried to attack my side. I went into a pushup position and used my legs to trip him. Hayner then curled back and jumped up but before he could block i hit him in the side which nocked him over . I was just about to pounce him when he jumped up and hit the top of my headand i was slamed head first into the solid block. he was about to pile drive my back when i rolled to the left but he expected this. He held my legs and arms down and started hitting my stomach with his struggle weapon. I tapped the side and that basically ment UNCLE.

He got off of me and left the arena for a drink. I got up and the proctor gave me a constellation prize which every participant gets. He let me keep the struggle weapon. I held it in my hand when suddenly everything around me froze. A mouse appeared all of a sudden.

"Wh-Who are you? How did you do this? What is going on."I asked.  
"No time, im mickey just come with me please."  
"No goodbye and return everything to normal now!"I yelled. My problem was i got angry when I got scared.  
"If you dont come with me I will be forced to subdue you."

I looked at him and made a face that said go ahead and try. He shot an orb of light that blinded me for a few seconds and he Knocked me out by hitting the back of my neck with some weapon. I fell to the ground as black surounded me and my brain got cloudy. The last thing I remember is a big ship landing on the arena and then everything went blank.

418 


	2. Teacher's?

Riku's Nobody?  
CH.2 Teacher's?

I sat up abrutly. "Wh-Where am I?" I thought scaridly. I jumped of the bed and saw a wood, spiral staircase in front of me. This is my only choice because I couldn't jump out of the window the building was at least 2 stories tall.

I slowly crept down the stairs trying not to make them creak. I peeked around the corner, and saw a teen, probably about 17, typing on a huge computer. I snuck towards an open door. I crept closer till all i had to do was walk out when i knocked over a glass bottle.

"Huh?" the guy said. I took no time hearing what he had to say and I sprinted out the door as i could hear him say "Dont go out th...!" It was to late.

A thing that looked like a knight in armor appeared in front of me. I had no time to react as it spun and its claws scratched my chest while the fist in his other hand knocked me against the wall. Then a whole bunch of black mice or something appeared with the knight in a half circle.

I took the struggle weapon out of my pocket and attacked like crazy however nothing happened. Then the guy jumped out the door swiping his sword and three "mice" poofed into a black smoke.

"That plastic thing won't work here take this!"he shouted. He tossed me a small sword made of silver. I took the sword and blocked the knights attack and slashed it but all it did was damage it but if that happened to me i would have been cut in half. It took me 5 attacks to kill that thing and 2 to kill the "mice".

After one more attack the last one ws destroyed. The man led me inside and sat me down on a chair.

"Ok I will explain everything questions later after im done. First those things we were fighting are called Heartless, and those two that we fought were called ShadowKnights and Shadows. im sure your smart enough to know which one is which. The reason I killed them first is because for aome weird reason the more you kill the stronger you get it is weird but it is how things work. We are waiting for Merlin, Yuffie, and Aerith to get back from the king's castle, King Mickey. We will teach you every thing you need to know to survive and later you will meet Sora the keyblade master and his friends. No questions please."  
"Ok." "Are you hungry?"  
"Starving."  
"Ok i'll make you something." 


End file.
